Antes de Olvidar
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Al menos allí, no había titanes."


**Título: **Antes de olvidar  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 3.391  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje(s). ¿Posibles spoilers?  
**Notas: **_Página 25, capítulo 21 del manga_ (como está publicado en MangaFox). Estuve mirando esa página durante casi una hora antes de empezar a escribir (es verdad, fue casi una hora de análisis). Honestamente, no recuerdo el capítulo equivalente en el animé, sorry.

Esto fue publicado el año pasado(?), para el AI Sin Fronteras, en LiveJournal. Mi amigo secreto fue **melo_chan_uk**.  
Me tardé tanto en publicarlo acá por puros problemas técnicos.

_Beteado por **Kaith Jackson. **_(A quien, de paso, agradezco por ser tan genial)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni SnK, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

* * *

_i._

La casa de Jean en Trost era pequeña, con cuartos pequeños, una cocina pequeña, hasta camas pequeñas. Pero él no le daba mucha importancia siempre y cuando fuese un lugar cómodo, donde pudiera comer y dormir a sus anchas.  
Su cuarto era su lugar favorito, allí podía jugar y hacer lo que quisiera. Usualmente, tomaba un juguete, luego usaba otro y luego otro y otro, hasta que se cansaba y caía dormido. Era su madre la que tenía que ordenar todos los juguetes que Jean había dejado tirados por toda la habitación.

Si había otro lugar que le encantaba, aparte de su propio dormitorio, eran las calles. No prefería una en específico, todas le parecían maravillosas. Le gustaba cuando salían con su madre y veían todas las personas, los vehículos tirados por caballos, (Jean estaba fascinado con estos animales), los otros niños corriendo, los soldados conversando, el mercado donde compraban la comida; incluso le gustaba la iglesia, aunque su madre siempre fruncía el ceño cuando pasaban por allí. Era algo que Jean no entendía, el desdén de la mujer, por cualquier clase de creencia, aún más por el culto a los muros, él no entendía por qué, había notado que había empezado desde que su padre había muerto y también los empezó a odiar un poco, porque si mamá lo hacía, entonces probablemente fuese lo correcto. A pesar de todo, le gustaba la iglesia, sus gruesos muros blancos, los vitrales de colores y al asomar su cabeza a través de la puerta, podía ver la escalinata que llevaba al altar, con justo tres escalones, que le recordaban a las altas murallas: Sina, Rose y María.

Un día, salió con su madre al mercado. Ella solía agarrarlo con firmeza de su pequeña mano, dada la tendencia de Jean a distraerse y perseguir cualquier cosa que se moviera y le llamase la atención. Y eso fue precisamente lo que pasó cuando su madre se detuvo ante un mostrador lleno de manzanas. Allí, Jean giró su cabeza hacía su derecha y vio un niño, parecía de la misma edad que él y daba la impresión de estar perdido: Miraba a todas partes, ansioso y preocupado, la gente lo empujaba al pasar, sin darse cuenta de que él estaba allí. Jean movió su mano bruscamente, tratando de zafarse de la de su madre, pero ella le lanzó una mirada severa, el pequeño volvió la vista hacia el otro, notando que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, se sintió preocupado e intranquilo. Jean tenía ocho años y muy poco entendimiento del mundo, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que odiaba ver a alguien llorar, ya había tenido suficiente con las lágrimas que había derramado su madre y no quería más. Y entonces, aprovechando que su madre empezaba a discutir con el vendedor, porque las frutas estaban demasiado caras, Jean se zafó de su mano, avanzó a empujones entre la multitud hasta llegar donde estaba el niño. Cuando este lo vio, retrocedió asustado, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y tropezó, cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Jean estiró su mano frente al niño, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo observó atentamente mientras se sacudía el polvo: Era pálido, tenía los ojos negros, la nariz pequeña como un botón y sus mejillas estaban llenas de pecas, tan pronto Jean las vio, quiso contarlas, saber cuántas eran exactamente, pero pensó que a lo mejor era de mala educación hacer eso. Decidió que, más bien, lo ayudaría a encontrar lo que fuera que estuviese buscando.

— ¿Estás perdido? —le preguntó, el otro niño hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Buscas a alguien? —El otro niño volvió a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces por qué lloras? —Esta vez, el niño se limpió los ojos con la manga de su camisa y sorbió por la nariz—. ¿Acaso se murió alguien?

— ¡No!—le respondió el otro, Jean sonrió, por un momento había pensado que el niño no sabía hablar.

— ¿Entonces? No entiendo.

— No es nada.

— No te creo. Estás llorando otra vez.

— No.

— Yo sé que estás buscando a alguien. ¿Es tu madre?—El niño miró hacia otra parte—. Te voy a acompañar mientras ella viene—. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un lado, cerca de una pared, para que la gente no los molestara ni los empujara. Jean se sentó y el niño lo imitó enseguida, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Jean no sabía qué hacer, cuando su padre había muerto, su madre había pasado días llorando, a él sólo se le había ocurrido sentarse junto a ella y palmear su cabeza, no estaba seguro si eso servía de algo, pero al menos su madre lo había abrazado y acercado a su lado.

Supuso que aquello funcionaría con el niño, así que estiró su brazo y tocó su cabeza, un par de veces, como si estuviese calmándolo. El niño no reaccionó; entonces Jean intentó hablarle, le contó sobre su casa pequeña con cuartos pequeños, los pasteles que su mamá hacía; le habló sobre los caballos, sus animales favoritos, sobre cómo le gustaba su tamaño, sus crines y como sonaban sus cascos en el suelo. Le habló también de su padre, un valiente hombre, miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento, iba a casa muy pocas veces y cuando lo hacía, nunca pasaba un momento sin Jean, siempre salía con él, lo cargaba en sus hombros, le enseñaba canciones viejas y le hablaba sobre sus misiones fuera de los muros; su padre jamás le había mentido sin importar su corta edad, su padre decía que no tenía porqué pintar el mundo de un color diferente al verdadero, al fin y al cabo, Jean lo vería algún día y era mejor que estuviese preparado para eso. Sin embargo, Jean omitió mencionar esa parte, de nuevo, supo que estaría muy mal. Sí mencionó que no recordaba la cara de su padre, sólo algunas de las cosas que hacían y el sonido de su voz, cuando trataba de recordar su rostro no veía nada, absolutamente nada, eso le preocupaba, pero no lo suficiente como para asustarse, su madre le había dicho que a algunos niños les pasaba eso, a pesar de sus palabras, Jean notó que no se esforzó por ayudarlo a recordar, más bien, le ayudó a olvidar guardando todas las fotografías de su padre que estaban en la casa.

Se disponía a hablar de la niña que vivía al frente de su casa, cuando el chico a su lado levantó su rostro, lo miró fijamente y luego miró la multitud y de pronto su cara se iluminó, sonrió ampliamente y dio una palmada de alegría.

— ¿Qué? —Jean miró en la dirección que el otro miraba y vio una mujer joven, bajita y de cabello negro acercarse a ellos, supo que era la madre del otro niño enseguida, el parecido era innegable. El niño se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia ella, sin embargo, se detuvo después de unos pocos pasos y se volvió hacia Jean:

—Gracias —le dijo y le sonrió amablemente, luego corrió hacia la mujer y se lanzó a sus brazos, ella besó su frente y le dijo algo. Jean deseó haberle preguntado su nombre al niño.

Pensaría en el incidente más de una vez durante la siguiente semana, sin embargo, la memoria se fue desvaneciendo, incluso hasta el rostro del niño se fundió con la oscuridad de todas las cosas que Jean había enterrado en su mente, hasta que finalmente, desapareció.

_ii._

Jean admitía que su alistamiento no había sido fácil, su madre se había entristecido y luego se había enojado.

—Mamá —le había dicho, en un tono tranquilizador—. Voy a la Policía Militar. No va a haber peligro, ni titanes… Mamá, ¿Crees que yo sería un idiota suicida? ¿De verdad?

—Jean… —Su madre, esa misma que se levantaba a altas horas de la madrugada y trabajaba sin parar, la mujer más valiente que Jean había conocido jamás, estaba llorando.

—Mamá —Jean no sabía que decir, trató de buscar algo—. Te voy a escribir, todo va a ir bien.

Habían pasado tres semanas y Jean no sabía si de verdad "todo iba a ir bien". Tenía muy claro por qué estaba allí y hacia donde iba. Él quería vivir. Una vida dentro de los muros, con comodidades, beneficios, una cama suave y tibia esperándolo por la noche, tres comidas completas al día ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Y luego estaba Eren.

Eren era… ¿Por dónde empezar? Escandaloso, irresponsable e iluso. Y eso era sólo un principio. Lo peor de todo, pensaba Jean, era que él podía haber sido así… Si no estuviese consciente desde un principio cómo era la realidad. A Eren lo habían lanzado al mundo real desde un lugar muy alto y hasta ahora empezaba a caer, Jean había caído en la realidad desde el momento en que supo que lo único que habían encontrado de su padre era un dedo.

Después de comer e intentar no vomitar al escuchar los disparates que salían de la boca de Eren, Jean se retiraba del comedor lo más rápido que podía. Entraba al dormitorio y se acostaba, usualmente no hablaba mucho, sólo intercambiaba algunas palabras con el muchacho que dormía a su lado. El muchacho en cuestión, como él, quería ir a la Policía Militar, su mayor sueño era servir al rey y claro, Jean lo sabía, vivir cómodamente.  
Cierta noche, tan pronto se acostó y las luces estuvieron apagadas, Jean, que antes había estado dando cabezadas frente a su comida, quedó completamente despierto. Dio varias vueltas en su cama, hasta que oyó un gruñido, de parte del muchacho a su lado:

— Quédate quieto, Jean.

— No puedo dormir —respondió el muchacho.

— Deja de moverte, ya te dormirás.

Jean no respondió, trató de obedecer y quedarse quieto, después de todo tenían entrenamiento al día siguiente y no era buena idea pasar una noche en blanco justo antes de un aquella tortura. En realidad, jamás era una buena idea pasar una noche en blanco, pero Jean simplemente no podía dormir, había algo molestándolo. Caviló largamente, tratando de no moverse ni un milímetro, hasta caer en la cuenta que era la voz de Eren resonando en las profundidades de su cabeza, lo que no lo dejaba dormir. El idiota era muy optimista, demasiado para su propio bien, pero había algo en su convicción y en su férrea e inquebrantable voluntad que hacía que hasta el mismo Jean sintiera algo, algo aparte del fastidio y de las ganas de darle una patada donde más le doliera.

—Marco —llamó, el muchacho a su lado se removió.

—Jean, estoy tratando de…

— ¿Qué va a pasar cuando estemos allí?

— ¿En el entrenamiento?

—No. En la Policía Militar.

—Pues… No entiendo —Marco se volteó, mirándolo ahora—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo vamos a vivir?

—No, no es eso, es… —. ¿Qué era? La duda había brotado de repente, había desaparecido poco después, dejando atrás el eco de la enojada voz de Eren ¿Qué era?— Olvídalo.

—Espera, Jean… —empezó Marco, alargando su mano para tocar el hombro de su compañero, mas el otro no le hizo caso, se cubrió completamente con su sábana y al poco tiempo, empezó a roncar. Marco quiso pegarle, en vez de eso, se volteó y se acercó a él hasta que sus espaldas se tocaron; se durmió sintiendo la calidez, el movimiento de su respiración y las vibraciones de sus ronquidos.

Dos o tres días después, Jean había olvidado cualquier posible duda acerca de su futuro en la Policía Militar. A pesar de saber que su amigo no albergaba dudas, había algo que molestaba a Marco y era el hecho de que su amigo parecía olvidar las cosas continuamente. Recordaba la primera vez que se habían visto, en el distrito Trost, cuando Marco había acompañado a su madre a visitar a un miembro de su familia que estaba enfermo, él se había soltado de su mano y se había perdido. Estaba tan asustado que no había querido hablar con nadie, Jean le había hablado y luego se habían sentado a un lado del camino, donde Marco lo había escuchado hablar de su familia, de su casa, de la comida de su madre, de su padre que había muerto y allí lo había mencionado: Que no recordaba el rostro de su padre.

Más adelante, cuando se habían reencontrado, Marco había tratado de saludarlo afablemente, recordándole cuando y como se habían conocido, sin embargo, Jean no lo recordaba. Supuso que era normal, había pasado algún tiempo. Pero después, empezó a olvidar otras cosas más seguido: Donde había dejado una de sus botas, el nombre de Connie y el color de su propio caballo. Marco se prometió a si mismo prestarle atención a ello, aunque en un principio eran cosas pequeñas, podría convertirse en algo mayor y un soldado con una falla de memoria era inconcebible.

Aunque Jean olvidaba cosas simples como la hora de las comidas, ciertos nombres y algunos colores; las cosas que había aprendido en el entrenamiento quedaban grabadas en su memoria y eso tranquilizaba a Marco. Al menos sabía que podía dejarlo solo un rato y saber que no iba a morir porque se le había olvidado enganchar alguna parte de su equipo o porque no recordaba como matar un titán.

Aparte del pequeño problema de memoria que Marco decía que tenía, Jean se sentía bastante bien, mejor que nunca. Cada noche se iba a dormir con toda la confianza en sí mismo de la que era capaz. No iba a ser como su padre, no caminaría hacia una muerte segura, se encerraría en lo más seguro de Sina y allí se quedaría, para siempre. Nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

De pronto, Jean cayó. El golpe fue fuerte y repentino como un cañonazo. Su ciudad natal estaba destruida, su mejor amigo, muerto y no tenía noticias de su madre. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Mientras miraba la pira arder, no dejaba de pensar en él, en las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado y la manera en que había muerto: solo, indefenso. Se preguntaba que había pensado antes de morir. ¿En la Policía? ¿En una vida segura y protegida? ¿En sus compañeros? ¿En su familia? ¿En él?

Pensaba que, probablemente el último pensamiento de Marco no estuviese dirigido a su familia o a sus compañeros, sino a sí mismo. A la inevitable llegada de la muerte y tal vez, a lo que iba a pasar cuando encontraran su cuerpo. Jean sabía que incluso alguien tan amable y desinteresado como Marco tendría un pensamiento egoísta justo antes de morir, era algo normal, algo humano.

De la misma manera que había comprendido que nada volvería a ser como antes, Jean comprendió que quizá, no _tendría_ que ir a la Policía Militar, que allí no encontraría al asesino de su mejor amigo, mucho menos haría algo para encontrarlo, quizá la mejor opción, la que lo haría sentirse menos peor consigo mismo, era ir a la Legión. A la infame Legión de Reconocimiento. Allí pondría en mejor uso sus habilidades y haría que Marco se sintiese orgulloso de creer en él y de haber tenido un amigo como él.

"Sólo mírame", pensó, sus ojos fijos en la ardiente pira. "Sólo mírame".

Tan pronto se puso de pie, contempló el alcance de su decisión y tragó saliva antes de hablar; no notó, o más bien, ignoró, el temblor de sus piernas y el bajo volumen de su voz.

_iii._

Jean había logrado cumplir treinta años, sin mayores accidentes, sólo cicatrices y más cicatrices. Afortunadamente, no había muchos recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos desaparecían con el paso de los años y por más que se esforzaba, sólo lograba recordar voces, que pocas veces podía asociar con un nombre específico. Suponía que así era mejor, al no recordar sus nombres o sus rostros no tendría que vivir con la constante carga de las personas a las que había perdido, podía soportar las voces mas no las imágenes.

A pesar de haber olvidado casi todos los rostros y nombres, había uno que permanecía: Marco. Era probablemente el único rostro y el único nombre que había logrado mantener vivo en su mente, gracias a las constantes noches de insomnio y a la renuencia de Jean a abandonar la única motivación que le quedaba. Incluso así, a veces el rostro se tornaba borroso y Jean no podía comprender a quién pertenecía exactamente aquel rostro lleno de pecas que aparecía en su cabeza cuando se sentía especialmente frustrado.

Muchas veces, todo parecía demasiado complicado, demasiado doloroso, no importaba cuanto pudiese olvidar, ni qué cosas desapareciesen de su memoria. Cada vez que regresaban de una infructuosa expedición y hacían un recuento de los soldados, sentía como si algo dentro de él desapareciera, como si una parte de su alma se fuese con los fallecidos, Jean intentaba soportarlo lo mejor que podía, tratando de olvidarlo lo más rápido posible.

¿Qué diría Marco si lo viera ahora? ¿Estaría orgulloso de él? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Aún pensaría que era un buen líder?

No estaba seguro y eso le aterrorizaba, tal vez fuese reconocido como uno de los mejores soldados de la Legión, tal vez los miembros de su escuadrón lo respetasen y lo quisiesen, pero Jean se sentía vacío, incompleto, infeliz. ¿Qué diría Marco si lo viese ahora?

Probablemente, se sintiera agradecido, después de todo, Jean no lo había olvidado icompletamente/i, o quizá sintiera algo más que Jean no podría saber, porque en medio de todo, había ciertas cosas que jamás le había preguntado.

Frente a sus ojos, veía a Eren, siendo devorado, un poco más allá, escuchaba los gritos de Connie, la voz de Sasha ya había desaparecido, junto con Christa y Mikasa, Armin estaba inconsciente en alguna otra parte y Jean no sentía sus piernas, sólo podía observar y escuchar, tratar de apoyarse en el suelo para levantarse, aun cuando sabía que era imposible, que sus piernas ya no servían, había caído desde una gran altura.

Al sentir que era elevado sobre el suelo, cerró los ojos y rogó porque no doliera, mientras otra parte de él agradecía que ésta expedición no hubiese sido infructuosa. Al menos había logrado ver el mar del que Armin tanto hablaba, no era gran cosa, sólo agua con sal, pero se extendía más allá de donde los ojos de Jean alcanzaban a ver, lo miró por última vez y no supo si era imaginación suya, pero vio que el agua tiñéndose de rojo, el mismo color de la sangre.

Abrió los ojos y se sintió enceguecido por la luz, de algún modo, comprendió que esto era lo que fuera que venía después de la muerte, (estaba seguro que no era el cielo), a su alrededor sólo había blanco. Blanco y más blanco. Estaba vestido con su uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero no llevaba puesto su equipo de combate, su ropa estaba impecable, sin rastro de sangre y al llevar su mano a su cabeza, notó que la sangre había desaparecido.

"Bueno, esto es… ¿La muerte?", pensó. Jean nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre cómo sería la muerte, pero si era así, entonces no le incomodaba mucho, excepto tal vez, porque todo estaba muy blanco. Se preguntó si encontraría a alguno de sus compañeros en ese lugar, le desagradó pensar que podría encontrarse con Eren, pero quizá él sería mejor que nadie. Casi enseguida, escuchó una voz detrás de él:

— ¿Jean?—El aludido se volteó, para encontrarse de frente con el rostro que jamás habría querido olvidar: Uno lleno de pecas y con una eterna sonrisa cálida. Trató de recordar el nombre, pero no se le vino ninguno a la cabeza, sólo supo que era a aquél rostro al que había jurado no defraudar, al que había prometido vengar. Entonces se limitó a cerrar la boca y acercarse a él, no había cambiado nada y Jean supo, al mirar sus manos, que él volvía a ser joven, tal y como era cuando se habían conocido.

— ¿Me viste? —le preguntó, al tiempo que recordaba su nombre, "Marco".

— Todo el tiempo —le contestó Marco. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Jean lo siguió. Quizá la muerte fuera dolorosa, pero al menos allí, (donde quiera que estuviesen), no había titanes.

* * *

_Otras notas:_ Señalaban los comentarios en LJ, que probablemente esto fuera más Jean-centric que Jean/Marco como tal. Efectivamente, así es. No sé si alguna vez que mi personaje favorito es Jean. (Aunque fue horrendamente complicado de escribir)


End file.
